An unexpected Surprise
by YesterdaysTomarrow
Summary: Ziva and the team are going to her place for dinner and when they get there a little boy is on her couch. she has to keep him for a month after he was in Somalia. What bonds will grow? :  Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

An unexpected Surprise

Summary: Ziva invites the team to dinner but when they get to her house, they find a 6 year old boy jumping up and down on her couch. Ziva calls her father and the boy has to stay with her for little over a month. But she cant grow a bond with him because he will have to go. Review

Disclamer: don't own duh.

Prologue

Everyone (McGee, Tony, Abby, Ducky, Ziva, and Gibbs) were on their way to Ziva's house for dinner and a movie. Gibbs was driving and everyone is laughing and listening to music. "Alright were here." Said Gibbs as he pulled into the driveway to Ziva's apartment. "I'm just saying that in Disney movies the mother always die's" Tony said, trying to explain how Disney movies were not classics to Ziva and Abby. When they got to her door and Ziva turned the key to get inside everything changed.

A little boy with bright blue eyes and jet black hair was jumping up and down on Ziva's couch. "Umm, are you lost?" asked Ziva. The team looked just as confused as she did. He kept jumping. He was a small boy he looked about six years old and he was very skinny and small. The little boy got down and went into the kitchen where the phone was and dialed a number. The team just stood there. He walked up to Ziva and handed her the phone. She looked at the team and they just shrugged. She took it and put it to her phone. On the other line she heard her father. "Ziva, Motek, I am guessing you met Zane?" Ziva told her team to go inside and make themselves comfortable, Zane ran into another room. "Yes. Who is he and why is he here?" she asked her father. "You will have to keep him for a while Ziva, he is a part of mossad, the details of why he is there are classified. He doesn't even know why he is there. But you have to be careful with him; he was at Saleems camp in Somalia." Ziva froze and took a breath. "And?" she asked. "You can't touch him…well you can but he is sensitive to touch, he doesn't like to eat but you must make him. He broke in that camp Ziva.

"You just have to watch him for little over a month. Make him trust you it is hard for him. Goodbye, Motek." Her father hung up. Tony was first to speak. "Who's the kiddo?" The whole team had their eyes on her. "He is… a little boy from Somalia; they need me to watch him for a month or so, other than that I did not get a lot of information on him." She shrugged. "Well let's have dinner!" Abby still hadn't lost her enthusiasm. "Where is he, first." Asked Ziva. Gibbs pointed toward the spare room. "He locked himself in there." "I say we leave him alone" said Tony. Everyone agreed so they continued to have a fun night, they watched movies and ate dinner had ice-cream, listened to music. By the time they were done it was around 0200 in the morning. They all thanked Ziva and wished her good luck.

Tony was last to leave. "This reminds me of a movie" he sounded stoned. Ziva laughed and pushed him out the door. "Goodnight Tony." She heard something stir in the spare room and remembered about the kid. God, I hope he didn't break anything. She thought. She picked the lock on the door and saw the kid on the floor. Scared stiff. He had knocked over the lamp and it woke him up, or that's what it looked like. Ziva didn't know how to handle him she never was good with kids. "Uh, are you hungry?" Zane looked up at her and shook his head. "C'mon kid you have to eat. Please." He still shook his head. Ziva sighed. "You're not gonna make this easy are you?" The kid looked so tired that he was swaying back and forth on the floor. "You need to sleep." Zane looked at her. "I can't they'll come the bad people they will hit me." His voice was so small, he was so scared. Ziva had felt the same way too. "No one is going to hurt you, Zane." He was fighting the losing battle with his eyelids. Ziva bent down and gently and slowly picked him up. He struggled for a couple of minutes before settling down. She placed him down on the bed. "I won't let anyone hurt you." He nodded.

Ziva decided against turning off the light because she didn't like it when she came back. She went out on the couch and turned on the T.V to watch a movie. Tony is getting to me. She thought.

She was putting in her second movie. When she heard a ruffle of a body. She looked over her shoulder to the hallway, and saw Zane laying there on the floor. She remembered how Tony, Gibbs, and Abby had always made her feel better when she was scared from Somalia. "Zane come here." He layed there for a moment before slowly getting up and walking over to the couch. He was shaking. Probably a nightmare. She scooted over a little bit. "Come lay down." Zane shook his head. "I do not ask for help." He said with fear. Ziva smiled. "You need it." And with that he crawled in next to Ziva and she wrapped her arms around him as he fell asleep. She fell asleep after he did with the T.V on.

She woke up the next morning feeling uncomfortable, having slept on the couch all night. Zane was still asleep. So she slowly got up trying not to wake him. She made some coffee and toast. She also turned down the television so that the kid could sleep better. She wondered if he would trust her better. But he most likely was still scared of everything that moved with a sound other than her. She wondered how she could get him to work without a spaz attack.

Hey guys please review and tell me how you liked this chapter. I will be updating soon. Press the button please, I really luv you guys tell me what you think (constructive critism is ok)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey y'all! I'm updating. This is chapter 2. It will involve Ziva getting Zane to work. What the team thinks of him and what he thinks of the team, with maybe a little extra. Enjoy. underlined italics are Ziva's thoughts.**

It was almost 0600 and Ziva had already showered eaten and taken a jog. When she got back Zane was still asleep. _Wow. Kids like to sleep late__. _The truth is that Ziva just gets up early. Ziva walked over to him, and gently shook Zane's shoulder. "Zane, get-", she was cut off by him jumping up and falling to the floor. "Whoa, hey kid calm down!" Ziva was shocked. Somalia _had_ broken him.

"S-sorry…" Zane was breathless. Ziva had scared him to death, almost. She took a sigh. "You don't have to apologize." He nodded his head. Ziva put a finger on his cheek, but Zane cocked his head to the other direction as if she was going to hit him. She took one last sigh before getting up and walking to the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" Zane shook his head. "No." Zane was very small and skinny for his age. He looked like she did when she got back from Somalia. But Ziva knew that he needed to eat, he would starve himself if he didn't. "Zane, I need you to eat something for me. You have to get better." Zane just walked over to the window near the table.

He pulled a chair out and crawled onto it so he could see outside of the window. Above the window was a numerous amount of books. But there was one that really caught his eye. It was called: _The Boy in the Striped Pajamas. _He remembered that he read it once. He stretched his small arm as high as it could go but he couldn't reach it. So he climbed onto the table. Before he did this Zane looked over at Ziva who was on the phone with someone he didn't know talking about…"I might be a little late"…and "…I don't know if it is a good idea…" When she turned her back he stood upon the table and reached to book. When he looked down from the table he had a flashback. _"So can the little boy get down?" laughed Saleem, who was balancing him on a table, but if he fell or the table crashed in Zane would fall into a pit of spikes. "Come on child, how long can you stay?" _The rest of that memory went black.

"I will call you later." Ziva hung up the phone and saw Zane standing on the table staring at the floor. "Get down from there Zane!" The child finally snapped out of his day dream and got down. "You are just a hazard aren't you? Go get dressed you will eat in the car on the way to work." Zane hopped down from the table and went into the guest room. He had brought all of his things from Israel, here so he didn't have to worry about clothes. Zane changed into some jeans and a red t-shirt, with blue conveeses, or whatever the American's called these things. (A/N: he was talking about converses) when he walked out Ziva handed him a donut. "Eat it" then they both walked out to the car. Zane got into the bat and they drove away…Ziva style.

_Bullpin_

The first thing Tony, McGee and Gibbs saw was a child run into the bathroom holding his mouth. _Ding. _And out walked Ziva from the elevator as casual as ever. She sat down at her desk and started typing. The team was just staring at her. "What?" She said confused by all the staring. "Did you drive him?" asked Tony. "Yes." Replied Ziva. The team stopped staring when they heard that. After a while Gibbs got up and said he was going to get some coffee. McGee and Tony ran over to her. "tell us everything"…"is he good"…"why did he get sent to you" all of these questions kept coming and coming. "Guys stop. I will tell you everything later, what you need to know is that he will be staying with me for a while…and don't touch him, he is very sensitive."

Right at that moment they heard a little scream that was gradually getting louder. They saw Zane run behind Ziva's desk and a security guard try to follow him. Ziva stood up and McGee and Tony went back to their desks. "What do you want?" asked Ziva standing between the guard and Zane. The guard glared at the little boy. "He-he would not get off of the ceiling fan in the bathroom after someone bumped into him!" Ziva raised an eyebrow. "Is that it?" the guard looked stunned "W-well yes, I guess but-"Ziva cut him off, "it was an accident, it won't happen again no need to over react." Now the guard was angered, most likely because the guards did not get as much action during their duty so it was nice to catch someone breaking rules once in a while. "He is only six. Give him a break." The guard gave them one last glare and walked away.

McGee and Tony were cracking up Ziva turned to Zane. "The ceiling fan! Really?" Zane just shrugged. He seemed a little less tense then he did at the apartment. "Do not let it happen again Zane."

Gibbs walked into the bullpen with a cup of coffee and a "Dead petty officer. Gear up! And the kid stays here Ziva." She nodded and grabbed her gear. Zane was still behind her desk. "Don't get into trouble I will be back soon." He nodded. When they stepped into the elevator Tony cracked a joke. "Looks like ninja chick has got some competition." He and McGee chuckled, but it was immediately cut off by Gibbs throwing the car keys to Ziva. "You're driving David." Then it was Ziva's turn to chuckle.

Little did they know that Zane had already crawled into the back of their car and was on his way to the crime scene as well. Somalia may have broken him but he was still a ninja.

The team arrived at the crime scene and when they all got out of their cars there was a thud coming from the back of Tony and Ziva's car. All of them took out there guns and Ziva slowly opened the back. "Why are you pointing guns at me?" asked a confused Zane. "what did I tell you?" asked Ziva. Tony, McGee and Gibbs were laughing again. "You didn't say anything about staying you just said that you would be back." Ziva sighed. "Fine. I will give you that. But while you are here don't touch anything." Then she walked off. Zane looked up at the rest of the team before jumping out of the car and running after Ziva. When he caught up with her, there in the middle of the ground was a dead body. "Zane close your eyes," she said quickly. "GIBBS FOUND HIM!" she shouted. Zane was frozen in shock. He was looking at his brother.

When the team got down to see the body Tony asked the redundant question "Who is it?" but for the first time someone had an answer. "It's my brother." Zane looked at Ziva. "Ziva take him into protective custody." She nodded. This was getting more and more confusing.

**Alright I hope you liked the second chapter. What's more to come: Zane has a brother?, Gibbs drinks tea?, Abby meets Zane, bonds gained and broken. Find out. Hit the review button please. (no flames pretty please, constructive criticism is ok. And check out my other story about when Ziva got home from Somalia.) ** **tell me how you like so far. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ya'll sorry it's taken so long. I really need more reviews guys. So if you read my story and have an account please review. If you don't have an account please review please. Anyway this chapter is where Zane meets Ray, and Abby hope you like.**

Chapter 3

"Ziva who killed him?" Zane had tears at the rims of his eyes. Ziva gave him a sad stare. "I don't know _Motek, _but we will find out." Gibbs asked to get a statement from Zane and then he and the team drove back to NCIS. "DiNozzo." "Looking for more info boss" "McGee." "Looking at work records boss" just when Gibbs was about to yell Ziva, Ray Cruz walked into the Bullpen.

Zane went wide eyed. This was man who tried to kill him. Zane ran over to Ziva. "Hello Ray." Rays ignored her as his eyes went straight towards Zane. "What is he doing here?" Ray asked. Ziva seemed confused and gave a quick glance to Zane who looked frozen. "He-He …that is classified." Before Ziva could do anything Ray grabbed Zane and held him up in the air. Tony, McGee, and Gibbs all had their guns pointed at Ray. Zane was dangling far off the ground. "Let me go." Said Zane very sternly although you could tell in his voice he was scared. _Oh god, I forgot he was trained in mossad. _Thought Ziva.

In a matter of seconds Ray was on the floor screaming for the kid to let him go. Tony laughed. _Just like Ziva-_Tony thought. Zane had Ray on the floor kicking and screaming like a little girl and then all the sudden he had a flashback – Saleem, the camp, Torture, screaming, Death. All the things ran through his mind at once. He jumped off Ray and ran downstairs. Ziva grabbed Ray by the arm and through him into the elevator. "I never want to see you again." Tony walked over to Ziva and wrapped an arm around her. "Hey Zee, its ok." Ziva looked as if she might cry. "No. Every guy a date is a groundbag." Tony chuckled. "Dirt Zee." Ziva looked confused. "They are not dirt." He smiled. "No, you said groundbag. The correct term is dirt-bag." Ziva tilted her head. "They are not made of dirt." Tony shook his head and laughed. Gibbs and McGee looked at each other, then at Tony and Ziva who were walking downstairs. They mentally thought to themselves that Tony and Ziva would eventually figure it out for themselves.

Downstairs

Abby was trying to coax the little kid that looked kinda like her out from under the table in the corner. "Hey, there kiddo do you want to come out for me. " Zane tried to back up even farther although it was impossible. "It's ok sweetie I won't hurt you." At that silent tears started rolling off Zane's cheek. In the camp they had said that so many times but they always did hurt him. "No No No don't cry, it will be ok." Just then Abby heard the elevator ding and she saw Tony, and Ziva come in. Zane ran right up to Ziva and she picked him up and whispered comforting things to him in Hebrew. "Umm Ziva who is he? I remember seeing him in your house once, I think but I did not know you knew him" asked Abby.

"I don't know why he is here but he is so I have to take care of him until…" Ziva didn't finish her sentence. "Anyway his brother died and we need you to run a DNA test on Zane." Tony was in Abby's lab doing something on the computer. "Ok. Just let me get a swabber." (A/N: forgot what those little white things were called) "Alright kid I'm just going to put this in your mouth, I promise it wont hurt a bit." Abby tried to put the thing in Zane's mouth but he just flinched away from her. "How about we let Ziva do it?" Zane nodded. Abby handed the swabber to Ziva and skipped back to her computer. Ziva sighed but when she put it in Zane's mouth she did let her swab it.

Ziva handed it to Abby. "abs he is going to stay down here because we have to do work upstairs and don't want him hearing about his brother." Ziva whispered in Abbys ear. She nodded Ziva handed Zane to Abby but he was a little reluctant to let go. Ziva said something to him in Hebrew and then he finally gave in. "It's ok, we will have fun." Ziva went to Zane's side. "I will be back in a couple of hours, be good _Motek._" Then she kissed him on his forehead and walked out. "Abby yelled at Tony. "Get out" Tony ran after Ziva. "Alright now Zane this is what we call Caf-Pow." She said with a smile on her face.

**Alright I know it was a little boring but I will add more action in the next chapter. Please review. If you read I really really would like you to press the button telling me how I did and if you have any ideas. Thanks ps: I did not forget about Ray. He will be back, and we will find out why Zane is so scared of him **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hey, guys sorry its been so long, I can't believe how many hits this story is getting. Anyway you are all great, and for the long wait I present you with *epic voice* Chapter 4. In this chapter we will find out why ray hates Zane, how Zane saved Ziva's life in Somalia and why you shouldn't give 6 year olds caff-pow. Enjoy!**

"Is it supposed to be…red" asked Zane, confused by the drink with the abnormal color. Abby just laughed. "Of course it is, just try it" Zane was a little hesitant because in Somalia when given a drink it was only water. He took a sip and felt a jolt of energy running threw him; he immediately threw the drink half way across the room. Abby sighed. "Maybe another time?" The poor kid was stiff, he hated feeling things running through him, it reminded him of the time when Saleem tried to poison him. Zane shook the feeling away. "Well, then can you tell me a bit about your brother?" asked Abby. Zane looked up at her and nodded wanting to occupy himself.

"He-he lived in the orphanage with me and-" he was cut off by Abby asking a question. "How come you have an American accent?" Zane tilted his head a little. "What do you mean?" Abby thought for a moment. "Well you talk like me, Tony, McGee, and Gibbs you don't have the an Israeli accent." Zane gave a small smile. "Oh well, when I was younger I lived in America before I was deported to Mossad and I guess there accent never caught on to me." Abby was still confused. "But you speak Hebrew." He just shrugged.

Abby dismissed the rest of the conversation. "Ok so go on about you brother." The kid nodded. "Well, biologically he is not my brother but he acted like one, me and he were inseparable until they took me to Mossad." Zane stopped getting caught up in pass memories, Abby wished he would open up, she saw so many stories in this small child's eyes. "Well, can you tell me what he looked like?" she asked. Zane nodded. "He was tall; he had a lot of muscles, didn't talk that much, and he was brilliant." Abby could tell that Zane's brother was a role model to him, when he talked about him his eyes lit up just like they did when he saw Ziva.

later in the Bullpen

Tony starred at Ziva who was lost in her thoughts. She was thinking about Somalia. She would never admit this to anyone and Zane already knew, but one night when she was in her cell she heard something in the vent. She knew that this was the night she would die, Saleem hadn't given her food or water for almost 2 weeks she welcomed death, she didn't want to be there any more just for it to be over. But she looked up at the vent and saw a child looking back at her. He gave her a sad smile and dropped a container of water and a bag of fruit and bread down. Then he was gone. Ziva thought that this was a sign that she could not give up. She could not die. That boy saved her life.

Ziva dismissed the memory. It was the end of the day and Abby had said she was sleeping in the lab and Zane was already out like a light. Tony was just about to ask her if she wanted to get a drink when Ray walked through the door. Tony felt enraged and had the urge to protect Ziva and also to through Ray out the window, but he knew he couldn't do them now. Ziva got up fire in her eyes. "I thought I told you to get out and never to come back!" Ray smirked at her. "Don't worry I only came to tell you that in 2 weeks Zane will be relinquished from your care and I will take him back to Mossad.

"Where I will train him as I see fit." Ziva couldn't believe what she was hearing and neither could Tony. That's when he got up. "Get out." Tony said short and simple. Ray ignored him. "I just came because I thought you had the right to know. And do not worry I have your fathers approval." Then he turned on his heal and walked out. "I can't believe he is working with Mossad that my own father would…" she trailed off "thank you Tony."

She went to go grab her bag but Tony grabbed her small arm. "Ziva why don't you get Zane and come over to my house." Ziva turned to face him, "Now why would I do that Tony?" Tony held onto her arm. "Because I think that it would be safer." Ziva gave a small chuckle. "I am not being stalked Tony." Tony really needed her to come he was so worried so he tried one last attempt. "Please Sweet cheeks?"

Ziva's heart melted when he called her that so she gave in. "fine." Tony released her arm, "ok I will order a pizza, and grab your stuff you can go get your kid!" Tony grabbed his phone and dialed to his favorite pizza place, grabbed his and Ziva's bags and ran to the elevator while Ziva took the stairs.

Back in Abbys lab

Abby was typing away at something while Zane was asleep holding Bert under her desk. Just then Ziva walked. "Abby, I am going to take Zane home ok?" Abby nodded and told her Zane was under her table in the right corner. Ziva removed the stuffed hippo from the boys arms and slowly lifted him up. Ziva was getting worried, she could feel his ribs and spine easily threw his clothes and he was getting much lighter. "Night Abs'" "Night Ziva". Ziva carried Zane out to Tony's car and put him in the back while she climbed into the front. They drove a couple minutes in silence before Tony spoke up.

"He's going to alright Zi." Ziva turned to look at him. "What do you mean?" she pretended to not know what he was talking about but Tony was smart. "You're worried about him." Ziva couldn't hold it in anymore. "He's only 6 and was taken to a torture camp and now he will not eat anything!" Ziva put her head in her hands. "We'll fix him Zi."

Tony pulled into his parking lot and he and Ziva got out while Ziva carried Zane up to Tony's apartment and put him in the spare room. "if you hear a scream he is just having a nightmare." Tony nodded. Then he put in a comedy, _Meet the Parents. _Before the movie started the pizza came and Ziva and Tony ate in silence. After the movie Tony put on some show and started talking to Ziva. "What's your favorite part?" "what do you mean Tony?" he chuckled. "in the movie, what's your favorite part?"

Ziva smiled. "when they are at the dinner table near the middle, that whole part was funny." Just then they both heard a small voice coming from behind the coach. "I like the part when they were talking about milking the cat." Said Zane. Tony and Ziva couldn't help laughing. Maybe Zane was going to be alright.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**This chapter maybe a little bit shorter but if you want you could just consider it a continuation of chapter 4. That's guys read and review please please please**

**Disclamer: don't own it**

Ziva and Tony were laughing and Zane was smiling. "well Zane do you want to watch a movie?" asked Tony. Zane considered it for a second then nodded his head. "Alright, but first you have to follow me to the kitchen." Zane looked at Ziva and she nodded then he looked back at Tony. "Ok" They both stood up and walked into the small kitchen, while Ziva went over to the movie shelf to pick one.

Tony opened up the fridge while Zane started looking around. He pulled out a container of chocolate pudding. Then he came up behind Zane and lifted him onto the table top. Zane tried to struggle for a couple of moments, Ziva looked over to see what was happening but she knew Zane had to work on his fear of touch so she just watched. "shhh its ok kid, here" Zane stopped struggling but was a little tense. Then Tony put the putting in the counter got out a spoon, and after he dipped it in the putting he put it on Zane's nose. Ziva thought Zane was going to scream but then he started laughing, and in 5 seconds a pudding fight had started.

It stopped when Ziva said she found a movie. Then she saw Zane and tonys faces covered in chocolate. "oh good I'm gonna go wash my face and you put in the movie," said Tony walking into his room with a smile. Ziva took a warm washcloth and started gently cleaning the pudding off of Zane's face. "you are a mess" she said when she finished and kissed him on the head before picking him up and heading over to the couch to watch the movie.

**Just a continuation that's why its so short I hope you like it chapter 6 will be up soon**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Hey guys I am sry for the short little chapter 5 I just really needed to add something more and I had some time to kill. Any way this is chapter 6 it might be a little bit short but not like chapter 5, and for those of you who arnt reviewing I still thank you because I have over 1000 hits on this story! But I still need more reviews. Thanks!**

Ziva picked Zane up and headed over to the couch to watch a movie. When Tony walked in Ziva hit play and _National Treasure _started playing. In a matter of moments Zane was asleep laying on Ziva's stomach. Tony was fascinated by the nurturing side of Ziva; he had never seen it before. "You know Ziva that you shouldn't get to attached to the kid he will be gone in 2 weeks." Ziva nodded. "I can't help it Tony I already have. I can't let him go." Tony thought about this for a moment before saying. "You haven't had a day to yourself in a while, tomorrow is Saturday how about you leave the kid with me and I will watch him." Ziva didn't like the feeling of Zane being with Tony without her.

It's not that she didn't trust Tony; it was that Zane had…people problems. Just as she was about to open her mouth to reply, Zane started screaming. He was flailing and kicking Ziva and Tony both got up and tried to get him to wake up. Ziva even resorted to Hebrew. Finally Zane woke up, tears streaming down his face. Tony let out a breath of relief then whispered in Ziva's ear. "You should take him to bed." She nodded and said something in Hebrew, before lifting up Zane's small frame, as she was walking down the hall Zane looked over her shoulder and waved at Tony. He smiled and waved back.

When Ziva layed Zane down on the bed, he grabbed her arm stopping her from leaving. "Please don't leave me." Tears were still flowing out of his eyes. Ziva sat down on the bed and stroked his hair. "I can't baby, but I will be just in the living room with Tony." She tried to get up again but the boy stopped her. "Please, if you leave Saleem will get me. Please." His voice was so small. "Listen _Motek,_ I am going to go spend time with Tony, when I am done I will come in and lay down with you ok?" Zane nodded but the tears didn't stop.

She gave him a small hug which he got tense but slowly relaxed. She attempted to wipe a tear off his face but Zane flinched away from her whincing as someone would if they were about to be hit. Before she left Ziva lifted up Zane's shirt, you could easily count most of his ribs threw his skin. She sighed and walked out of the room. "Do you want to finish the movie?" asked Tony. He didn't want to interfere with Ziva and Zane's relationship. Ziva nodded. "But this is the last one, I promised Zane that after I would go lie down with him." Tony smiled.

"You really love that boy don't you?" Ziva nodded "yes but I am afraid for him, the nightmares, the food, afraid of touch. All of that and in 2 weeks he will be taken away from me." Tony knew that Ziva was the closest thing to a mother that Zane had ever had. It wouldn't be pretty for him to be taken away. They pair watched the rest of the movie in silence, Ziva had moved into a more comfortable position of leaning up against Tony and his arm around her shoulder.

Before Ziva got up to go to bed she kissed Tony on the cheek. She had only done this one other time. "_Toda." _ Tony grinned. "_Prego." _And with that Ziva walked into Zane's room while Tony stayed up to watch another movie and collect his thoughts.

In Zane's room

Ziva came in and gently layed on the bed trying not to wake Zane. She saw that another nightmare was starting he was getting restless and he started kicking. Ziva rolled him so he was facing her. She grabbed his skinny wrists with one of her small hands and tried to calm him. "Shhhhh, shhhhh its ok, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you baby. You are safe here." Ziva cooed.

At the sound of her voice Zane calmed down. His eyes opened, then he put his head on her shoulder, I hate this." Ziva sighed, "I know _Motek, _I know. But you have to fight threw like you did in Somalia yes?" Zane nodded. Ziva held him the rest of the night and for the rest of the night Zane had no nightmares.

Morning

Zane woke up in the bedroom. It was empty save him so he slowly got up and walked into the living room. He smelled pancakes and saw Tony flipping them with the TV on. "Where's Ziva?" Zane asked cautiously. He still wasn't sure of this 'Tony'. "She went for a run she will be back in a bit, but she told me to tell you that you needed to have some pancakes." Tony said. "I'm not hungry." Tony smiled. "Ziva said you had to" he put a plate of 3 pancakes in front of him. "Eat, up kiddo." Zane took about three bites when he felt a weird feeling in his throat.

Then he ran to the bathroom. "Oh God" Tony mumbled as he ran after him. He tried to open the door but Zane had locked it. He heard the front door open and saw Ziva come in with not even a sweat on her. She looked like she hadn't even walked 3 steps. "Ziva we need to get him to a hospital. Now." Ziva went to the bathroom and picked the lock, Zane was lying on the floor conscious but weak and when she looked in the toilet there was blood in his puke.

"Tony start the car we have to go to a hospital." Tony nodded and ran out. Ziva knelt down by Zane. "Hey baby we are going to take you to a hospital." Zane reached his small arms toward Ziva and she lifted him from the ground and took him to Tony's car. This was getting worse.

At the hospital

Medics were already prepared when they got there because Tony had called the hospital. "He was throwing up blood and he hasn't eaten much in a couple of days." Ziva told the doctor's while Tony called the team, he thought Zane might have been poisoned so he called Gibbs, McGee, and Abby over.

When they got there Abby was freaking out and the medics were finally ready for surgery. The x-ray had shown that it wasn't poison but the tip of a knife that was in Zane's stomach. It was causing the problems. "Ms. David, we are ready." She nodded but as soon as the medic took Zane from Ziva he stared panicking, and screaming "NO NO DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME Ziva! PLEASE, DON'T LET THEM HURT ME NO NO!" Zane continued to scream things like this until the drug that put him to sleep finally took its tole. The team all looked at Ziva. But then just sat in the chairs and talked. "Ziva David." Said a stern voice. The whole team stood up and saw that the voice was her father, and Ray was right beside him. "You are being dismissed as guardian of Zane, we will take the medical cost and everything, but as soon as Zane is healthy enough to leave he will be taken to Mossad. "

**Clifffeeeee! I'm excited too I have the whole thing planned out. I would write chapter 7 but its 12:15 AM over here. But I hoped u liked please guys I need more reviews **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. Thanks for all the hits and people adding me to their alert. Please (I know I say this every time but) I need more reviews. If you have any questions, ideas, new story plots, even comments, constructive criticism, or whatever just PM me or write a review with whatever you need to ask. **

Ziva was wide-eyed, she saw her team arguing with her father and Ray but she didn't hear them. Her kid couldn't be taken away. He needed her and she needed him.

The arguing stopped when a nurse came in and asked for a Ziva David. "Yes." Ziva said, no emotion was in her voice. "Everything went fine with the surgery but when Zane woke up he started panicking, the hospital won't give him another sedative because after surgery it's not good, I thought that maybe you could…calm him down, a little, after that he can see more visitors." The nurse explained.

Ziva nodded and walked into Zane's room. Gibbs turned to the director of Mossad. "Who do you think you are taking that boy away from her?" The director just looked at him. "I need him to come back; he needs to finish his training as an assassin. The women who took Ziva's place, needs a…how you say…apprentice." Abby looked dumbstruck "I thought Ray was going to train him." Ray gave her a cold look. "He is not worthy." The director appointed the Goth.

In Zane's room

Ziva walked into Zane's room, and saw nurses trying to get him to calm down. One nurse was holding him, another was trying to talk to him, and the third held his wrists. "Let him go." Ziva said standing in the door way. The nurse's released him and Zane ran straight to Ziva. He wrapped his small arms around her.

When the nurses left the room, Zane spoke first. "Take me home momma." Ziva froze. She must have misheard him, but she could have sworn she heard him say 'momma'. Ziva sighed. "I am sorry but we can't go home now _Motek._" She said as she lifted him up and layed him on the bed. "Why not?" Zane asked. Ziva knew she would eventually have to tell him so she minus well just get on with it. "Because, you have to go back to Israel to work at Mossad."

"But I don't want to go back to Mossad, they hurt you, I want to stay with you, and Tony, and Abby, and even McGee and Gibbs." Zane whined. Ziva stroked his jet black hair. "I know baby, but you can't stay, you will have to go with my Father and, Ray." Zane looked devastated. "No Ziva you can't let Ray take me, he hates me, please don't let them take me away!" he cried. Ziva decided it was best if she left now, so that the rest of the team could say goodbye.

The next morning

The team decided to sleep over at the hospital; they all slept on the couch in Zane's room except Gibbs who slept in a chair near the coffee machine. He was the first to wake up. Gibbs walked into Zane's room and smiled at the sight he saw. Tony was on one side of the couch with Ziva practically on top of him; her head lying on his chest, they fit each other like puzzle pieces.

To the other side of the couch was Abby and McGee in the same position as Tony and Ziva. They were all lucky they looked so innocent as they slept or else all of them except Abby would get a head slap. The last person he looked at was a small boy he saw looking up at the wall, studying it.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Gibbs asked the child. Zane jumped at his voice but relaxed when he saw Gibbs. He then turned his attention back toward the ceiling. "They say the things you love will always come back to you, if it doesn't then that thing was never yours in the first place…do you believe that?" asked Zane.

Gibbs walked over to his bed and pulled up a chair. "Eventually." Zane didn't know what that was supposed to mean, but he didn't question it. That sat there in silence for a while before Gibbs spoke up. "What did Ray do to you that made you hate him?" Zane thought about his reply. "He was going to force my sister to marry him."

Gibbs gave a confused look. Zane seemed to know his question. "Same as my dead brother. Any way he beat her and me at times, but at the wedding, I burned the ring, and destroyed the wedding. After that he threatened me, until I was taken to Mossad which he now works for." Zane let out a sigh "what time is it?" Gibbs checked his watch "0500." The kid nodded.

Gibbs watched him for a while before telling Zane to go back to sleep. Zane didn't argue with that.

Later that morning

The team was up at 0800 and Zane was free to go home. Just as the team was leaving Mossad Director Eli David walked in, next to him was Ray Cruise behind them was Ziva's replacement, Liat Tuvia. Zane hid behind Ziva and the team walked up to them.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Tony. Ray walked up to him and handed Tony an envelope. Gibbs took it from his hands and opened it. It was a legal document signing custody of Zane over to Liat. "You can't do that." Said McGee. "It's not fair." Added Abby.

The director ignored them. "_Bo He'na_" said the director to Zane. The little boy shook his head and backed up further. "See, he does not want to come." Said Ziva, the rest of the team agreed. "_Akhshav_!" shouted Liat. It made Zane jump. "That's it Liat Just grab him." as the team stepped in to help her Zane took off flying in the other direction of the hospital. "Split up!" shouted Eli and Gibbs at the same time. Both groups set off in search of the boy.

In the end of the chase it was Liat that found him, she carried him back to the front door where both teams were waiting. Liat had called and said she found him and apparently Abby had heard her and told the team to go to the front. Zane was trying to fight against her but couldn't, he was too small. When he saw Ziva he started screaming. "ZIVA DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME PLEASE DON'T LET THEM, I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK, NO LET ME GO LET ME GO!" Liat ignored him and carried him to the car. By that point the team could do nothing the authorities were called by hospital staff and were waiting to make sure that Ziva or the team didn't try to take the boy back.

As soon as the door closed the group started making phone calls to try to stop them from taking the boy, but with that document that Liat signed it was pointless. Ziva knew that she was not getting him back. The team would soon accept it. But right now she just wanted to take her kid, her baby home. But she couldn't.

**Bo He'na= come here**

**Akhshav= Now! **

**Ok guys I know its depressing but never fear. If you think Zane's gone for good your wrong. Of course he is coming back. But with a twist. Hope yall liked. PM me if you want anything, please leave a review. Thanks **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone I am sorry its taken so long to get this. But I have it now. This may contain flashbacks of Ziva's training but if it does not it will certainly be in the next chapter. Thanks for Reviewing. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 8**

4 months. It had been 4 months since her baby had been taken from her by Liat. Ziva sat in Tony's apartment with a bottle of liquor in her hands. She was wearing one of Tony's shirts and one of his sweatpants which she had to practically tie the draw-string around her waist. It was 3AM, and Tony just opened the door. He saw Ziva sitting on the couch with the liquor. "Oh Zee." He mumbled as he took the bottle from her hands.

"Noooo Toneeeeee!" she said reaching for the bottle like a little kid. "No Zee, you've had enough. Now come on." He slowly leaned down and picked her up, then carried her to the bathroom where he sat her down on the floor. About a minute later Ziva was throwing up, Tony held her hair for her. "Zee, you need to go home if Ray finds out you're here, he will CI-Ray me." Tony said stroking her hair. He didn't understand why Ray and Ziva got back together, one moment he works for her father threating her, the next he is asking to move in. "Please don't make me go back." Ziva mumbled clinging to Tony's chest. He sighed. Tony lifted her up and brought her to the bed. Before he left Ziva grabbed his shirt.

"Do you love me Tony?" Tony's eyes widened for a moment. "Of course I love you Zee. You're like family to me, why would you ask that?" She thought for a moment. "Because Ray does not." Tony was starting to get confused. "What do you mean he does not love you?" Ziva shook her head. "Nothing, it doesn't matter. I am just glad you love me." With that she fell asleep. Tony wanted to know more but if it was personal he didn't want to interfere. He kissed her forehead. "I will always love you ninja." He whispered into her ear.

**Tel Aviv **

It was 3AM. Another tear rolled down Zane's face, but he quickly wiped it away as he heard his bedroom door open. "Get up." Zane stayed down, he didn't care anymore. They had beaten and hit him claiming that it made him stronger. "I said get up!" Liat picked him up and threw him from the bed. He hit the wall with a thud, and stood up. "Good Boy. Now we are going to take a field trip to the NCIS headquarters. The information is all classified, if you even think of talking to anyone from team Gibbs, well you will find out when he get back to Mossad. Now pack your things." She ended the conversation by slapping his face. Zane grabbed his bag and packed all of his clothes with the only picture of Ziva, Tony, and him that he had. Zane had been trying to find a way to get back home. This was just the miracle he needed.

**Bullpen**

Tony and Ziva were arguing about coffee as they both walked out of the elevator and to their desks. McGee was quickly drawn in by Tony in the argument and forced to be on his side. Gibbs would usually headslap all of them but he laughed, they were starting to get back to their old selves again. Just as he was going to tell them about the case there was a ding of the elevator and Liat, Zane, and Director David stepped out of the elevator. The whole team was frozen. Zane tried to run to Ziva put Liat grabbed his shirt. Zane let out a small cry, when she pulled him up the stairs. After they disappeared into MTAC, Gibbs looked at his team. "I will go see what's going on."

**Up at MTAC **

Gibbs walked into the room and saw that Zane had a red mark across his right cheek. Anger immediately boiled up inside him. "Ahhh Agent Gibbs, how are you?" Gibbs let the anger go. "Well my agents are missing a certain someone but other than that they seem to be fine." The director smiled. "Well while we talk Zane can go downstairs to talk to them but he will not be staying, Liat let him go." Liat who had been holding the collar of his shirt let him go. The little boy burst out of the room as if it was on fire.

**Downstairs**

The team saw Zane running down the stairs. The all smiled, Ziva held out her arms and Zane ran into them. They all stood there talking before Tony noticed the red mark across his face. "Umm Zane are they hitting you." Zane looked down. Ziva put a finger under his chin. "Are they hurting you _Motek_?" he looked up and nodded. The whole team gave out an irritated groan. "I know a good lawyer." McGee picked up the phone. Tony called security to come, and Ziva took Zane into a corner to talk to him. "Zane how would you like to live with me?" Zane tilted his head a little. "Like, permanently?"

Ziva smiled, "Yea Like permanently." Zane thought for a second "Like you would be my Mommy?" Ziva gave a small chuckle. "Yea like I would be your mommy." Zane hugged her. "Okii ZeeZee" Ziva knew it would take a while to get all this sorted out but she would do whatever it took. "Okay Baby" McGee better have a good lawyer, because god knows her father would.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I am in the process of writing chapter 10 so far in this chapter they will go to court to see who will get to obtain custody of Zane. I don't want to write a long court thingy though because that will get boring really fast. So umm enjoy. Oh ya and anything under lined is in Hebrew. Just a heads up.**

**Court Room**

'So, you are fighting over who obtains custody of a child and Ms. David, wants him to live with her while Ms. Liat and Director of Mossad want him back in Israel to continue his training as an assassin?' Asked the judge. 'Yes Your Honor' said Ziva, Eli, and Liat simultaneously. The judge gave off a sigh as if he had to deal with this type of case all the time. 'Well, I have had about 6 of these types of cases all week, so I found a new way to deal with the problem, but first I want to know if Zane has spent an equal amount of time with each of you.' That is where the plan hit a snag. Zane had spent four months with Liat and only a month with Ziva.

Eli was first to speak, 'No your honor the boy has spent 3 months more with Liat then he has with my daughter Ziva.' At this the judge nodded. 'Well than the boy will spend 3 months with Ziva and we will come back here and Zane will choose who he wants to go with, problem solved.' Then he banged his gavel and the room was dismissed. Ziva had 3 months before Zane would decide who to go with, that was enough. Before they left the court room Liat whispered in her ear, 'You will not win'

**Bullpen**

There was a celebration going on at the bullpen, it was clear of everyone except; Tony, Ziva, McGee, Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, and Zane. They were celebrating, well they did not know what they were celebrating but Tony had brought wine and a pizza so it was considered a celebration. 'Ok look Ziva Mickey Mouse is a classic…" Tony continued trying to explain why old Disney movies were classics just like he did before they found Zane, Ducky was telling a story to Gibbs, Abby and McGee were talking about video games and computer programs, and Zane was passed out on Ziva's chair. Life was good.

Around 11:30PM everyone started leaving, but Tony stopped Ziva before she got on the elevator. 'Is Ray still at your house?' he looked genuinely concerned. 'No, he had a mission in Afghanistan so he won't be home for a while, why do you ask Tony?' Tony didn't want to tell her that he was worried that with Zane in her house it might be a little dangerous to have Ray living their considering that he tried to kill him once. Before he could answer Zane started groaning into Ziva's shoulder. 'I wanna go howm' his words were starting to slur because he was so tired. 'We will baby wait one second I just need to finish talking to Tony, then we will go home.'  Tony not knowing what she said was confused.

'You should take him home.' He said 'Night Zee.' Ziva nodded and wished him good night as well before she stepped onto the elevator.

**Ziva's apartment**

When Ziva got home she noticed a smell, it wasn't too bad but bad enough to be noticed. She put her nose to Zane and realized it was him, 'Zane, _Motek, _at Mossad did Liat let you wash?' Zane looked up at her. 'Only when I started to smell.' Ziva nodded, 'Well then let's get you clean, shall we?' She led him to the bathroom; Ziva started the water then started to undress Zane. He didn't seem to mind being naked in front of her, but when he turned around Ziva saw some bruises on him. She flicked them off and put Zane in the tub. There were soap bubbles everywhere; they went up to Zane's chest.

Ziva started washing his hair. 'What are these white fluffy things ZeeZee?' apparently Zane had never had a bubble bath. 'They are called bubbles Baby.' Zane nodded. 'Ok _Motek, _I need you to put your head back and close your eyes because I am going to wash the soap out of your hair.' Said Ziva getting a bucket of water. Zane leaned his head back but his eyes weren't closed all the way when Ziva poured the water on his head. 'Owww, ZeeZee!' Zane yelled. Ziva rolled her eyes, 'what did I tell you about closing your eyes, now do it again, head back eyes closed.' Ziva said sternly, he needed to be obedient when she said something.

She poured the water over his head again and this time he listened. 'Good.' She praised. 'Now Zane I am going to go make dinner and I want you to stay in here, just yell if you need anything, I will be right back.' She closed the door but left a crack in case he needed anything. Then she started to make some pasta. Back in the bathroom Zane was having a horrible flashback of Mossad, he had been running, and tripped over the carpet in the training center and broke a vase.

_'Look what you have done, you little rat!' screamed Liat. She grabbed Zane by his shirt and brought him over to the fountain, and then she started to dunk his head in and out of the water. She did this for 4 minutes before he started choking and begging her to stop and that he would never do anything like that ever again. 'Good-Boy. Now go and clean up the mess you made, and if something like that ever happens again I think I might drown you.' She smiled, as the boy scurried off. _

Zane started to get scared 'ZeeZee…ZeeZee' he was getting more and more scared but he wasn't saying it loud enough for Ziva to hear his cries. He continued to call out but the memory kept getting worse and he started calling out for his mother. 'MOMMYYY HELP ME, PLEASE MAMA DON'T LET HER GET ME!' he started thrashing around and that's when Ziva heard him. She grabbed a towel and ran into the bathroom. 'Shhh baby Mama's here' she wrapped the towel around him and pulled him out of the water, he was shivering and thrashing around, but Ziva held onto him. 'Mama's here' she cooed to him.

Zane started to calm down and Ziva rocked him back and forth. 'Don't worry nothing's going to ever hurt you again. Shhh' after a while the small towel wrapped boy relaxed. He clung to Ziva as if she was a life line. Ziva brought him into her room, and took out some of his pajamas that he left before he went to Israel; they were blue footie pajamas with moons on them. She dressed his and took him to the couch. She ate her dinner while Zane lay on her side watching some movie. She stroked his hair, until he fell asleep. After she was sure he was asleep she called Tony, to tell him what happened, she needed to tell him that he had a flashback, and she needed to talk to someone.

After a couple of hours of phone talk Tony decided to just come over. When he knocked on the door it seemed to have waked Zane and Ziva had to calm him again. Tony had never seen the mothering side of Ziva it was nice to see it come out; it seemed to make her happy.

**Alright I hoped you liked this chapter. The Tiva should start in the next chapter or so, but first I think we should see a little more bonding with Tony/Zane. Please review. The next chapter is more of a Tony and Zane centric. Hope you enjoyed**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Hey guy like I said before this chapter is going to be tony and Zane centric. Oh ya and anything under lined is in Hebrew. **

It was a Saturday morning and Ziva and Zane were lying on the couch together, while Tony was sprawled out on the floor. It looked funny from a distance. But then Ziva's mental alarm went off in her head and she woke everyone up. 'Damn it Zee you don't have to go all Mossad ninja on us it's the weekend.' said Tony groaning on the floor. 'Damn' said Zane knowing it was a bad word but repeating it because he heard Tony say it. 'Hey, don't repeat anything you hear from Tony, do you understand.' Zane who wasn't fully awake started mumbling stuff in Hebrew. Ziva told him to go get dressed. Zane ran into her room while Ziva talked to Tony.

'I have to go to a meeting at NCIS, so I really need you to watch him. He will probably be scared of you and just stay in my room but I would like it if you two would just…bond I guess, he cant be scared forever, why don't you just watch movies until I get back.' Tony nodded. 'Hey I brought some extra clothes so I am going to take a shower you can leave whenever.' Ziva told him it was fine and got dressed in jeans and a nice shirt. Tony was still in the shower so it was the best time to tell Zane she had to go for a bit. 'Zane come here' she motioned and he walked over to her 'now I have to go to an important meeting, so I am going to leave you here with Tony, I will be back in an hour and a half ok.' Zane grabbed her arm.

'Please don't go ZeeZee' Ziva knew that this would be hard for both of them but if she stayed any longer she would get sucked up by his pleads and stay. 'I will be back later _Motek,_' she gently pushed Zane off her arm, but he just grabbed back on 'please ZeeZee you can't leave me, please!' she looked up and saw Tony he was pointing at Zane silently asking her if he should grab him. Ziva nodded. 'C'mon little man,' Tony wrapped his hands around the boys tiny waste and pulled him from Zane's arm. 'No MAMA PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE!' Zane started shouting calling his mother to come back, she gave Tony a look, and he nodded towards the door and she nodded back walking out of the door without a glance back. 'NO MOMMMYYY PLEASE COME BACK!' the little boy yelled.

Tony had never heard him call Ziva mom but he just went with it. 'Hey, Hey look at me, your mommy will be back soon ok; she just had to go to a meeting.' He turned the child he was holding to look at him. 'she's going to be ok and she is going to come back and hug you and kiss you and tell you she loves you just like she does every day.' This seemed to be just the thing Zane needed to hear. That in fact Ziva was going to come back.

'So I heard that you once saved Ziva in Somalia. How?' Zane was a little hesitant. They had just been playing chess when all the sudden a random question like that came up. Although Zane was sensitive when talking about Mossad he was not as sensitive as Ziva when it came to a topic such as Somalia. 'They were starving her, and I just climbed through the vents and brought her food, Saleem would threaten to torture her and I would offer myself instead of her. Stuff like that, I don't know why I did it for her, it's like something brought me to her cell inpreticular because out of all of the hundreds of cells I found hers. It was weird but I guess that's fate.' Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing, this boy practically saved Ziva's life.

After a while Zane asked Tony if they could watch a movie. 'I thought you'd never ask' Tony got up and went over to the movie shell which was filled with movies; most of them were one's he had got for Ziva. He finally had chosen _Mission Impossible 2 _and _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_, but when he turned around he couldn't find Zane. 'Zane…kid? Where are you?' he started looking frantically but found him in Ziva's room lying on her bed looking at photos that he took off the dresser. Tony smiled at him. 'You like those?' he went and sat next to Zane at first Zane scooted over but then he relaxed and said 'Ya.' Most of the ones he was looking at were ones of him and Ziva at a Christmas party a couple of years ago, and some were from Paris, and others were team photos. 'Well, which one is your favorite?' Zane looked over at all of the pictures when he finally pointed to 2 pictures; one of them was the only picture Tony took of Ziva in Paris.

The other was a picture of Tony and Ziva at the Christmas party. Tony's arms were around her waist and she was laughing. 'Do you love ZeeZee?' Zane asked with his head tilted to the side a bit. Tony was kind of shocked but he answered it truthfully 'Of course I love ZeeZee, but not the way you are thinking of.' The boy nodded. 'I have a picture of me and Ziva when we were in Somalia.' Zane took out a picture from under the bed. It was a picture of Zane and Ziva. It was a white background and both Ziva and Zane had white on so it brought out the shininess in their eyes and hair. But-Tony thought- how are they this clean if they were in that dirty cell?-. Both Zane and Ziva were clean, Ziva even had makeup on and their hair was brushed.

Zane was holding up a peace sign and Ziva's chin was on Zane's shoulder. They were both looking directly in the camera smiling. Before Tony could ask Zane answered his question. 'Saleem heard that there was a photographer coming so he got us all dressed up and told them to lie about what we were doing there, so that no one would find us, if we even said a word about any of us he would beat us so bad that we would never walk again.' This made Tony so angry he wished that he could have poured hot wax down Saleem's throat and made him suffer.

Zane put the photo back under the bed. 'Let's go watch those movies' said Tony. Zane followed him out of the room. In the middle of the movie, Tony made sandwiches but Zane barley took a bite. 'C'mon kid Ziva is going to be mad if you don't eat anything.' Zane looked at the sandwich. 'Did they feed you at Mossad?' asked Tony. 'They fed us but they only we learned to stand a tolerance of not eating for a certain amount of time, but by the time that was over we weren't that hungry anymore."

Tony shook his head, the way the kids at the camp were treated was horrible it made him feel grateful for the childhood he had. It took a while but eventually Tony coaxed him to eat half of the sandwich. 'Good enough.' It was around six when Ziva got home. 'How was it?' asked Tony as he opened the door to let her in. 'It was ok, tonight we are invited to a dinner party at 8 and you have to bring something other than pizza. Now where is Zane?' Tony motioned to the other room. 'Did he eat anything?' asked Ziva. 'I got him to eat half a sandwich but other than that no.' Ziva gave him a nod of appreciation. 'Alright well, if you need anything else just call, see you tonight Zee.' With that Tony walked out of the house. 'ZEEZEE!' yelled Zane when he saw her walk into the room he ran into her arms.

'Hello Motek, how was your day?' asked Ziva in Hebrew. 'It was good.' He replied. 'Good, now tonight we are going to a dinner party at NCIS and we have to bake a cake. Will you help me?' Zane got very excited he was never asked to help out so this would make him very happy. 'Ok then can you go bring me the flour?' he nodded and about an hour later they had made a cake. Ziva was cleaning up while Zane licked the bowl, but unfortunately there was quite a lot of batter in there so it spilt all over Zane's head.

'Oops' Ziva laughed, 'Well, lets go get up cleaned up.' Ziva picked Zane up and headed to the bathroom. She placed him into the tub after undressing him and started rinsing all of the batter off of him. 'Close your eyes, and head back.' She told him. Zane didn't like what happened the last time she did that so he said. 'No mama.' Ziva sighed. 'Yes baby, I have to get it out.' Zane shook his head again. 'No it will get into my eyes.' 'Not if you follow my directions, now head back and eyes closed.' Zane gave her one last look before following her directions. After she poured the water over his head she heard her phone ring.

She pulled it out of her pocket and heard Abby's voice. _**'So are you coming?'**_ asked an excited Goth. Ziva couldn't bathe Zane and talk to Abby at the same time so she pressed the phone between her ear and shoulder. 'Yea Abby I am coming.' '_**Good, are you brining the little guy too?' **_ 'Yes Abby he is coming as well.' '_**Good because I have a surprise for him, see you in an hour Ziva, oh ya and don't dress up I don't know why but Gibbs said everyone should look casual. Bye.' **_ The line went flat. Ziva put her phone down and saw that Zane was putting soap in his hair. 'Now I will have to rinse again _Motek, _stop putting the bubbles in your hair.' Ziva poured another bucket of water on his head finally getting all the soap out. They she got a towel and dried him off. She dressed him in a red T-Shirt and Jeans. Even if Abby said they didn't have to dress nice Ziva put on a nice shirt and some jeans.

'Alright _Motek_ lets go.' She picked him up off of her bed in and drove to NCIS. When they got there Abby ran up and gave Zane a tight hug. 'I got something for you.' Behind her back she pulled out an exact replica of Bert. Zane's face lit up in sight of the farting hippo. 'This is Bert Jr. and he is all yours.' Zane hugged Abby around the neck and thanked her a million times. Then he ran off to go show Gibbs and Ducky. 'You didn't have to do that.' Said Ziva who was watching Zane talk to Gibbs and Ducky about Bert Jr. 'He deserved it after everything he's been through. Oh ya and so at night you can turn off the fart sounds by pressing his ear.' They both laughed. Everyone enjoyed the party Tony arrived with pizza and Bread sticks. Ziva gave him a glare.

But she had told him to bring something else and bread sticks are 'else'. Everything seemed to be going well but Ziva knew all too well that this happy scene was not going to last a very long time. On the drive to Ziva's apartment Zane asked the same question to his mother as he had asked Tony. 'Mummy do you love Tony?' Ziva nearly jumped out of her seat when she heard it. 'Ummm, Mummy loves Tony in a different way than your thinking baby.' 'That's the same thing Tony said.' This made Ziva turn around. 'What did you ask Tony _Motek?_' Zane yawned. 'I asked him if he loved you.' That was the last thing Zane said before he fell asleep.

**Okayyy, this was a long chapter, over 2000 words, well I guess you could consider it 2 chapters in one. Anyway, I hope you guys liked how peacefull it is because its not going to stay that way for long. Please Review. Peace.**


End file.
